A lead installation tool for holding a lead while the electrode thereof is being screwed into body tissue.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,579 there is disclosed a device for screwing an electrode into body tissue, the device having a chamber for holding the electrode mounting head, and a radially outwardly opening groove to have the lead conductor forced thereinto. Apparently the head forms a friction fit with the device. In this type of device a rod is used to push the electrode head out of the friction fit. This requires careful manipulation to prevent undesired movement of the electrode once it is screwed into the heart tissue.
In another prior art device a rod and outer sleeve assembly is attached to the lead by means of pins in the rod end. After lead placement in the heart tissue, the desirable method of removal is to support the sleeve and pull back on the rod (move it axially) thereby stripping the lead off the pins. Whether the rod is pulled back, or the sleeve is pushed forward, is difficult to determine. Hence the same undesirable movements is generated.
To provide a tool that overcomes problems such as the above, this invention has been made.